Ashachu’s crush
by SharkBait1027
Summary: After a hurricane seperates Ash and his friends. Ash joins forces with team Rocket to find them. Only to find something else. Oc is in this.
1. TheQuest

**I don't own Pokemon. **

**Chapter I**

**the quest**

It was cold and rainy on a Tuesday night and Ash was drenched by the rain. "Pika, pika." (I'm so cold said Pikachu). Ash and his pokemon had been lost for three days now, do to a category 5 massive hurricane named hurricane Pikachu. three days ago Ash got into a fight with Brock over his insane obsession of girls in bikinis when the hurricane hit. Since then Ash hasn't seen either Brock or any of his friends since that day. "They are probably dead." sighed Ash as he shivered in the cold and rain. The next morning the rain had stopped and Ash was walking down the woods. "I know what I said last night." "But they can't be dead." "Come on Pikachu we have to find them." "Pika, pika."( you're right Ash) Pikachu started sniffing around when a familiar sound was heard. Ash quickly turned and saw team Rocket standing in a distance.

Hey ash we have no more interest in your pathetic Pikachu, But what do you think of our new motto. "huh?" said ash.

Roses are red, violets are blue; team Rocket is the best you can put us to the test.

Ash was completely unimpressed. "I liked the old motto better." "Meowth to," said Meowth. "What are you two doing here anyway." "Can't you see," said James we had to hide from the storm. "We heard that there was a safe house deep in these woods that would keep everyone safe from hurricane Pikachu."

Ash thought that Brock, Misty and Dawn might be there. "We have to go there at once," Ash said. "Pika, pika, pika, pika,"(I'm right with you, let's go find our friends). As team rocket and Ash were on there a way to the safe house they fell into A pit and were stuck into A net. not knowing If they would get out.

"You have got to be kidding me right now." Said Jessie. "This net it's ruining my hair" "Mine to," said James. "Will you two ever stop complaining for once in your lives." said Ash. "Pika, pika" (yeah, quit it already). Both Jessie and James yelled together "No, we are the bad guys." "We have the right to complain," said James. "That's right, it's our evil right to do so." said Jessie. Ash looked At them confused before mumbling under his breath. "I guess they really don't have much of a life do they." "pika,pika" (they'll never learn).

Suddenly the rope snapped and everyone had a hard landing. "Ow my butt." said Ash. "Wow where are we." Ash continued as he stared at a bunch of shelves full of potions.

"Who are you?!" asked A witch. everyone screamed before staring frozen at the old green witch before all passing out.


	2. Chapter 2 the search

I don't own pokemon. ** Chapter II **

**The search**

Ash!" "Ash!" screamed Brock and Misty as they searched for there lost friend. "Of all the people to be lost, why him?" Asked Brock to himself out loud. "Come on he is probably at the safe house." Brock, Misty, and Dawn had heard about A safe house that would protect everyone from hurricane Pikachu. Which was now Approximately 5 miles away. They were told about the safe house by Professor Oak. "Ash must have heard about the safe house and reached there already," Misty said. "Yeah, he's probably worried sick about us right now," said Brock. Brock remembered the argument well and had a flashback of it. Roughly three days ago Brock was staring at two girls in bikinis. "They're beautiful," Brock said blushing with a smile. Brock decided he was going to talk to the pretty ladies. "Hello, there." "Huh?" said the girls as they turned a bit to the left. "my name is Brock and I was wondering if you could give me directions, I'm kind of lost."

"Sure." Said one of the girls who was about one inch shorter than Brock. She had long Pink hair, pale white skin, sapphire eyes and wore a two-piece rainbow-colored bikini. The other girl was about the same height as well. She had regular blue hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a two-piece pink, purple and blue abstract paint looking bikini. " "My name is Samantha." said the Pink haired girl. "Hi, Samantha." He said Blushing red. "This is my best friend Tanira." "Hi Tanira," Brock said with a smile as well. "Where are you going?" Asked Samantha. "I-." He said with a quick stutter. "I am looking for Venix city. Brock lied.

"Oh it is down that way," Tanira said as she pointed to the right showing the city. As Brock continued to flirt with both girls Ash got angry. Ash was tired of every time Brock saw a girl he had to hit on her. "Why are you wearing bikinis in the middle of nowhere?" Brock asked. "Oh, do you like them?, we are about to enter a bikini contest." Samantha said giggling." "Excuse me." Said Ash from a distance as he walked closer. "What about this contest?" "Oh, it's the annual bikini contest that happens every year in the city of Venix." Said Tanira. "Yeah, totally." Said Samantha. "The winner gets $10,000 and a full spa for 8 hours free." Said Samantha. This made Misty's eyes sparkle just thinking about it. As she dreamed about having a free spa. "And with $10,000 Who knows how many things I could buy," Misty said imagining that she had bought a lot of bags full of items from the mall. Her dream was quickly interrupted by an argument going on between Brock and Ash.

"All you do is flirt with every girl you see." Said Ash. "Oh yeah, So what if I do!" Brock said angrily. "It's not like you've ever been in love." Brock continued.  
"Will they ever grow up?" Asked Misty to herself out loud. "Pika, pika (Beats me). Replied Pikachu. "Oh yeah." Replied Ash." "You think that you are so good looking Brock don't you." "In fact, I bet you think you are the most handsome person alive." This made Brock very red and angry. "I'll show you Ash." "You don't even have a girlfriend so who are you to judge me." Asked Brock angrier. "I'm Ash Ketchum the greatest pokemon master in the world." "Oh, good grief." Said Dawn as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a wind blew and within seconds it grew stronger. "What's going on?" Ash asked with his left arm over his head. all of a sudden trees started to blow away and next thing everyone knew they were all separated by the wind and a great storm. They watched as a big crowd ran. One man screamed aloud. "Run Hurricane Pikachu is here!" "Hurricane Pikachu?!" Yelled Ash as he was blown away from his friends. Since then Ash and Pikachu had been separated from the rest of the team. The next day they got a call from Professor Oak about a safe house that was meant to protect everyone from a category 5 hurricane Pikachu. Since than Brock and the rest have traveled towards the safe house in hopes that Ash would be there.

(Meanwhile in the present time). "Look Over there!" Cried Dawn out loud as she pointed to a group of people all crowded up with a big mansion all the way up front. "This must be the safe house." Brock Said. "Come on Let's go find Ash." Said, Misty. "Ash! Ash!" Where are you?" Everyone cried as they searched through every one to find there lost beloved friend.


	3. Chapter 3 the transformation

I don't own pokemon. ** Chapter II **

**The search**

Ash!" "Ash!" screamed Brock and Misty as they searched for there lost friend. "Of all the people to be lost, why him?" Asked Brock to himself out loud. "Come on he is probably at the safe house." Brock, Misty, and Dawn had heard about A safe house that would protect everyone from hurricane Pikachu. Which was now Approximately 5 miles away. They were told about the safe house by Professor Oak. "Ash must have heard about the safe house and reached there already," Misty said. "Yeah, he's probably worried sick about us right now," said Brock. Brock remembered the argument well and had a flashback of it. Roughly three days ago Brock was staring at two girls in bikinis. "They're beautiful," Brock said blushing with a smile. Brock decided he was going to talk to the pretty ladies. "Hello, there." "Huh?" said the girls as they turned a bit to the left. "my name is Brock and I was wondering if you could give me directions, I'm kind of lost."

"Sure." Said one of the girls who was about one inch shorter than Brock. She had long Pink hair, pale white skin, sapphire eyes and wore a two-piece rainbow-colored bikini. The other girl was about the same height as well. She had regular blue hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a two-piece pink, purple and blue abstract paint looking bikini. " "My name is Samantha." said the Pink haired girl. "Hi, Samantha." He said Blushing red. "This is my best friend Tanira." "Hi Tanira," Brock said with a smile as well. "Where are you going?" Asked Samantha. "I-." He said with a quick stutter. "I am looking for Venix city. Brock lied.

"Oh it is down that way," Tanira said as she pointed to the right showing the city. As Brock continued to flirt with both girls Ash got angry. Ash was tired of every time Brock saw a girl he had to hit on her. "Why are you wearing bikinis in the middle of nowhere?" Brock asked. "Oh, do you like them?, we are about to enter a bikini contest." Samantha said giggling." "Excuse me." Said Ash from a distance as he walked closer. "What about this contest?" "Oh, it's the annual bikini contest that happens every year in the city of Venix." Said Tanira. "Yeah, totally." Said Samantha. "The winner gets $10,000 and a full spa for 8 hours free." Said Samantha. This made Misty's eyes sparkle just thinking about it. As she dreamed about having a free spa. "And with $10,000 Who knows how many things I could buy," Misty said imagining that she had bought a lot of bags full of items from the mall. Her dream was quickly interrupted by an argument going on between Brock and Ash.

"All you do is flirt with every girl you see." Said Ash. "Oh yeah, So what if I do!" Brock said angrily. "It's not like you've ever been in love." Brock continued.  
"Will they ever grow up?" Asked Misty to herself out loud. "Pika, pika (Beats me). Replied Pikachu. "Oh yeah." Replied Ash." "You think that you are so good looking Brock don't you." "In fact, I bet you think you are the most handsome person alive." This made Brock very red and angry. "I'll show you Ash." "You don't even have a girlfriend so who are you to judge me." Asked Brock angrier. "I'm Ash Ketchum the greatest pokemon master in the world." "Oh, good grief." Said Dawn as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a wind blew and within seconds it grew stronger. "What's going on?" Ash asked with his left arm over his head. all of a sudden trees started to blow away and next thing everyone knew they were all separated by the wind and a great storm. They watched as a big crowd ran. One man screamed aloud. "Run Hurricane Pikachu is here!" "Hurricane Pikachu?!" Yelled Ash as he was blown away from his friends. Since then Ash and Pikachu had been separated from the rest of the team. The next day they got a call from Professor Oak about a safe house that was meant to protect everyone from a category 5 hurricane Pikachu. Since than Brock and the rest have traveled towards the safe house in hopes that Ash would be there.

(Meanwhile in the present time). "Look Over there!" Cried Dawn out loud as she pointed to a group of people all crowded up with a big mansion all the way up front. "This must be the safe house." Brock Said. "Come on Let's go find Ash." Said, Misty. "Ash! Ash!" Where are you?" Everyone cried as they searched through every one to find there lost beloved friend.


End file.
